Cause of death: murders and mysteries
by negama war
Summary: San Francisco's citizens have been living happily and peacefully for a few months. But what happens when a new murder of a seventh grader happens?  Will the detectives be able to find and apprehend this unknown murderer? Will have more arcs and romance!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

MAL'S POV

You wake up 4:30am, still feeling groggy. Natara, Ken, and you got yourselves in a huge gunfight with what? 6,7,8 people? Man was that one hell of a not-so-nice experience. A bullet scratched Natara's leg, luckily there was no real damage. The three of you were trying to catch your suspect for a murder that happened a yesterday, but one of his mates evacuated him in a truck.

You get myself dressed, get your badge, and head off to the S.F.P.D police station. You see your buddy Ken Greene on the street. "Need a ride to the station?" You ask. "Sure", responds Ken. He gets into your car.

"So what else has been going on" you ask Ken

"After the shootout?"

"Yeah." What have our techs found out?"

"Oh, they just ID'ed him as Peter Anderson." "Seventh grader."

"Man that must suck for his parents."

Natara's POV

You are in the police station when Mal walks up to you. You touch Mal's arm gently.

"Mal... Are you feeling okay from what happened yesterday?" you ask with a calm tone.

"Oh yeah." He said. "Just a little... You know... shaken up from that little gunfight we had."

"Big." You correct.

Yesterday

I took out cuffs. "You are under arrest for the murder of an unknown person." You yell.

"That won't be so easy" says one of your suspect's guards as he takes out a 44. Magnum.

"Take cover!" yells Mal as he shoves Ken and you out of the way."

Mal pulls a table and put it on its side in front of You

"Just where the hell did he get a freaking 44. Magnum from?" Mal asks, shocked.

"Maybe he stole it from the government."

"Or he killed a soldier and stole it."

"Or he bought it illegally."

"Or he snuck it with some cargo.

"Or he doped someone and stole it."

"Or he smashed someone down the stairs and stole it."

"Or-

"Just shut the hell up and focus on the gunfight!" You shout at Mal and Ken

As the suspect's guards starts opening fire on you, one of them run away with our suspect. "Ah damn, he just ran away…" Says Mal. "Forget him, fight his guards" "Wow 3 against 7 people? Kinda unfair if you ask me. So what's the gameplan?" Says Ken.

"We blast them of course! What else?" Yells Mal.

"No Mal, we need a _**real**_ plan!" Ken, Mal, cover me while I shoot them.

Just as you kill one of the body guards, you almost scream in pain.

"Damn!" You yell loudly.

"Are you okay?" Mal says worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a scratch on the leg."

With time you are being suppressed by bullets. "Were dead.." says Ken, shaking like hell. "Good as dead."

All of a sudden a helicopter comes and shoots at the guards. It kills three of them; the rest run away. The three of you are relieved that backup arrived before you could get killed.

"Thank God that helo came, or we would have been meat for the dogs." Says Ken, relieved.

Present day

You grab Mal by the shirt. "Let's go to the lab!"

You drag Mal to the lab, only to see Kai Kalaba and Amy Chen arguing about a video game.

"Both of you shut up." You command.

"Amy, what have you found out?" asks Mal. "Nothing much" said Amy.

Amy showed me a picture of the boy's parents. "Wow. She looks… hot." Says Kai out of nowhere.

"Sigh…" "Kai the Pervert…" Said Mal

"Hey I'm not a pervert!" "I'm a forensic specialist!"

"And a pervert."

"Specialist!" Kai yells angrily

"Pervert." Says Mal, smirking

"Specialist!"

"Pervert."

The argument goes on and on and on and on until 35 minutes later.

"I'm a forensic specialist, not a pervert!"

"Just shut up already and hear what Amy has to say! You guys are so immature."You yell at them. Finally you are able to shut them up. How so immature of them! I mean, you go to the lab to discuss a matter regarding a very serious murder, and all Kai and Mal argued about was if Kai was a pervert or a forensic specialist.

"Amy, talk."You say calmly.

Amy clears her throat. "Last night a boy was murdered severely while taking his usual evening walks. Someone, nobody knows who, came up to him and killed him. This morning, at approximately 11:50am, a woman who was going to pick flowers for her fiancée saw him, got scared, and called the police."

Just when Amy was done talking, Captain Maria Yeong comes in.

"Detective Fallon, Special Agent Williams, a pleasure to see you both." Captain Yeong greets

"Thank you." Says Mal.

"As you might have heard, a serious murder happened yesterday." Says Yeong. "I want you to check it out. "A field near a resort. You make a left, go straight, and you're there."

"Okay, Captain, we will get it done."

**Hope you liked this chapter. I'm new by the way, so go easy on me. **

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**People I am so sorry for not updating! ANYWAYS, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2**

Mal's POV

Natara sits in the passenger seat while you are driving. You know, way beyond the speed limit. "What the hell Mal!" "You're going to kill us! Mal, MAL!"

"Okay, okay. I'll slow down."

When you get to the field, Kai Kalaba and the Captain are there.

"Damn…" You murmur quietly to yourself "Wanted to get there before The Annoying Kalaba" You see the body and open your mouth in disgust. Natara stands next to you, examining the slashed up body.

"This victim was brutally stabbed in these places." Kai shows you and Natara the spots which Anderson had been stabbed. "He was stabbed in the stomach, chest, and the temple." Said Kai. You notice that the blood at the neck and chest are dried, but the blood at the temple is still red.

"I think I see something." You say, pointing to the body. "The blood at the boy's stomach and chest are dried, but the blood in the temple is still a bit red. The killer probably left the boy to suffer and then left the most painful part for last."

"This boy was probably stabbed with a ceramic knife." "See how the slicing is so clean?" "Only a knife as sharp as that can do the job."

After hours and hours of examining the body, you decide take the body to the crime lab for more examining.

Natara drives your squad car, with Captain Yeong on the passenger seat, and you and Kai sitting on the backseat. "Hey Mal," Whispers Kai. "What do you want?" You whisper back. "Nat's birthday is coming up. October 24th." "Are you seriously planning to throw a damn party?" "She'll kill us both!"

What the hell is Kai thinking? Does he know that throwing a party for Nat will make her blast you guys into Mars? Idiot.

"Dude, let's ask Amy if she can help." Says Kai

**At the Crime lab**

"So Mal, what are ya going to do for Natara's birthday party?" Asks Kai. Amy is too busy with her laptop to listen to what Kai and you are saying. All of the sudden the door blasts open. Natara stands there with an angry look on her face "Were you two discussing my birthday? If you were, shut up immediately." She stomps out of the room.

"Damn, the lady sure knows how to scare the _**hell **_out of me." You say to Kai. "Natara's B-day is coming up?" Amy asks excitedly. Kai and you nod. "Amy, if we throw a party, Natara will become a nuclear bomb.

Amy jumps up and down excitedly.

"Do not fear! Amy Chen is here!"

Crap…

**The next morning**

**Kai's POV**

You sit down at your desk, making plans for Natara's birthday.

Plan no.1- Bring lots of underwear to look at incase there is no movies. No, no no. She would kill you for being a pervert.

Plan no.2- Bring your reptile collection, again, this is a bad idea. The place would be bombed with reptiles and, she'd kill you.

Plan no.3- Bring fireworks and blast it all around the neighborhood. Bad, bad idea. The neighbors would start bitching all day about how they couldn't sleep.

Plan no.4- With the underwear you might bring, you will play the UnderWear Game with the ladies. This is a worse idea.

Despite all these plans being terrible, you write them down and decide to show it to Mal.

**At the Precinct**

"What the hell?" bring underwear to look at incase there is no T.V? You brought some really crappy plans, Kai." "Bud, you are a pervert. A PERVERT!" Mal screams at you.

"What the hell is going on there?" Captain Yeong screams. "Nothing!" You and Mal yell.

**Mal's POV**

You walk away, disgusted by Kai's perversion and then you walk into the crime lab.

"Ames, got anything?" Ken asks. "Don't got anything." Amy answers.

"Search Peter Anderson for me."

You sit there for 20 seconds until…

"Wait, Wait, Amy yells as we are about to get out of the lab." "Look guys, I found something."

"What did you find?" You yell eagerly "Well I found more about his life." "Apparently he was liked by no one, not only because of poor hygiene, also because, well according to my info here, he 'was always being a bitch and got into fights, just all around being annoying, and pissing everyone off.' Wow, this sounds really, really harsh.

"What school did he go to before he was killed?" You ask.

"He went to this school called SF People's school."

"Where is it?"

"It's in road 461. At the beginning of the street, just turn right and go straight for about 5 minutes and you'll be there.

"Thanks Ames." Ken says.

You and Ken step out of the crime lab and into the bullpen, where Natara is doing some paperwork at her desk.

"Natara, Mal and I are going out to SF people's school in Road 461 to investigate Anderson's death."

"How come she never yells at you and not me? Even though you're a club boy and I'm really not."

"Because I'm so sexy."

You scowl as you and Ken walk into your squad car.

35 minutes later…

"Ok Mal, we're here, you ready?"

"Ready…"

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try and make my chapters longer next time! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here! Enjoy!**

**Natara's POV**

You sit at your desk, doing paperwork along with some reports that you're supposed to send to Chief Blaire. "Damn…" You say to yourself. "Blaire's going to blast the hell out of me if I don't send this by 6 pm." You sit quietly at your desk, continuing what you have to do.

**Ken's POV**

You get out of the squad car with Mal, and enter the school. "Hello there! Who might you be?" A teacher politely asks. "We are Mal Fallon and Ken Greene of the SFPD." "This is about something that happened a while back and we're here to investigate it."

"Come in then." You and Ken nod as the two of you go down the halls and scan for classrooms with any teacher that might be idling around.

"Hey Kenny, over here!" Ken and you rush over to the walls surrounding class 7C. "See that teacher over there? She seems to be staring into space and doing nothing." "Okay, let's get in." Ken and you walk to into the classroom, and approach the teacher."

"Ken, you know what to do." Mal whispers in your ear as you walk."

"Hello there." You say with a small smile on your face." "Hello", the teacher says to you. "What brings you here?" "We are looking to find out about a student called Peter Anderson." _**"Oh, my!"**_ She says with an alarming tone. "Did something bad happen to him?"

"No, he's fine." "That's good." She says in a calmer tone this time.

"So what can you tell us about Anderson? Was he liked? Did he have a lot of friends? Good hygiene? You know, the usual."

"Yes he was a much liked person among his peers, his principal; almost everyone."

"Did he have any enemies?" You ask. "Well he had a few. Mainly those who were jealous of his reputation" "Who are they?" You ask eagerly.

"Those people are a… what do you call it, a social group?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay that 'group' is called 'The Bad Boys'"

"Do you know who they are made of?"

"No I don't know who they are made of; I have only heard of them.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ma'am." Says Ken before leaving.

"Looks like you're going extreme lengths to leave everybody out of this." Says Mal, smirking. "Well, what can I say? Captain's gonna get pissed the hell out of her mind if I let anybody in this." Says Ken, smiling.

**Amy's POV**

"Hey Amy, over here! I'm creating an animation!"

"Please don't tell me its porn." You say with a scowl. "Well if you want to see what it is, come over here!" Says Kai excitedly.

You walk over to the computer and watch the animation that Kai made.

**In the animation**

"Hey Mal!" Screams Natara

"Hey Natara!" Screams Mal

They kiss

THE END!

**In the crime lab**

"This is just the incomplete thing! There's more to come!" shouts a hyped Kai. "So you're telling me that this is just a condensed version of the porn you're about to make?"

"Yep!" "I mean, uh.. uh.. no."

"Are you going to release that over the internet?" You say with a blank face.

"Yep!" "Along with a Maltara romance fanfic!"

"Speaking of Maltara," You say, smiling. "Do you think it's gonna happen?"

"Maybe if Mal does something nice for Nat's birthday, she will let Mal slip on her bed and-

"Okay, that's enough Kai."

**Mal's POV**

You and Ken go through the halls, scanning again for classrooms for students who are not doing anything. After a long hour of searching, they decide to go back to the station.

"Ken, we should come back when everybody is here."

Ken agrees.

**At the Precinct**

"What did the two of you find out?" Says Captain Yeong.

"Well according to the database, Anderson was apparently a bitch who annoyed everybody out of their heads." "But we talked to a teacher today and she said that Anderson was a kind boy who did well in school and who was liked by most of his peers." "We currently don't know which one of these sources is correct, so we intend on going to the school when everybody is there."

"And you, Ken?"

"Same as Mal."

"Okay guys, you have a good night." She says.

**Ken's POV**

Before you go out of the station, you go to Amy.

"Hey Amy!"

"Hey Ken!"

"What are you doing for Natara's birthday?"

"I plan on sneaking into her house through the window about 2 hours before midnight; we tie balloons all over her house, bring sodas and stuff, turn of all the lights, and then wait till she wakes up at approximately 12:30 AM and then surprise her."

"Hmm, that a good idea." You say thoughtfully while stroking your chin.

"Anyways, Ames, I'm going back home. I'll see you tomorrow!" You say, smiling.

"Okay Ken, see you tomorrow!" Amy giggles. "He's so cute…"

You are back at your house. You take a light dinner, and then you take a bath.

"What was that back there? Did she say I was cute? He he, guess I really am."

After you take a bath, you put on an undershirt and boxers and head straight to sleep.

**Natara's POV**

You wake up the next morning. You are still feeling stressed out and worried if Blaire will accept or blast your reports. You get up to brush your teeth. You are thinking 'What are they planning to do for my birthday? Don't worry Natara. Mal and Kai will risk losing their-

Oh god, you just scratched your foot on a blade on the floor. You quickly put the blade in the garbage can and reach for your med kit. You take a bandage and you put it on the wound. You then go upstairs to brush your teeth. You put your clothes on a hanger and take a bath. You put on your jacket and trousers and head to grab your watch and look at the time. 9:30 Am. "Crap!" "I'm late!" You look at your watch again. "Saturday? There's no work on Saturday! Thank god!"

"You walk in circles, thinking of what to do. "Go with Mal to dinner tonight? Nah, I'd rather go with Oscar.

You pick up the phone and text Oscar

_Hey Oscar, today is work free day! And I was wondering if you wanna come with me this evening to dinner! If you want to come, that's great! If you can't come, we can make it another day._

_Natara_

You send the message to Oscar

25 minutes later…

You get a text message from Oscar

_Sure Babe! I would love to come! Let's make it 7:30! Let's go to the restaurant by the lake!_

You jump up and down in excitement as you take your jacket and trousers off and replace them with a T-shirt and pants.

You think of what to do today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is finally out guys! enjoy**

**Natara's POV**

You think of what to do this evening, before you and Oscar will go out on a date. As you think of what to do this morning, an idea pops up

'Maybe I will go to the coffee shop and munch on something and then go shopping.' You slip into the driver's seat of the car and drive to the coffee shop, which is about 30 minutes away. You enter the coffee shop and sit at an empty table.

5 minutes later, the waiter gives you the menu and leaves. You are torn between a few of your favorite choices, including an egg sandwich with decaffienated coffee, blueberry muffins with apple flavored tea, or 10 munchkins and caffienated coffee. 'Hmm... maybe I should choose the muffins with apple flavored tea.

"May I have your order please?" The waitor asks.

"I would like blueberry muffins with apple flavored tea please." You say

The waitor writes your order down as he goes away.

You get a call from Mal

"Hey Natara! Since today is a work free day, you wanna have dinner with me tonight?" Says an excited Mal

"Sorry Mal," You say with a little dejection in your voice. "But I already made plans with Oscar for tonight."

"That's okay! We can make it another time!"

He hangs up.

You sit there for three minutes when your breakfast arrives. You bite into a huge blueberry muffin and take a sip of your tea.

"Mmm."

As you are eating, you get a call from Oscar.

"Hey Babe!"

"Hey Oscar!"

"Nat, I wanted to say that, I have to work late today. So can we make our date tomorrow?"

"Sure Oscar!"

"Thanks babe!"

Oscar hangs up.

Crap… Really great… Oscar's gotta work late today and you cancelled on Mal. Frikkin' great…

As you finish eating, you look at the scenery. Soon, your eyes are so focused on the scenery that you do not notice the waitor. "Hello there." The waitor says politely as he passes you the bill." "The cost is $19.50" You pass him the money "Thank you." He says as he goes away. You walk out of the store, head to your car, and drive towards the mall.

**Amy's POV**

You sit in your bedroom, planning on what to do on Natara's birthday.

Plan no.1 – You and the gang would sneak into Nat's house through the windows and have Kai and Mal set up the table, and Ken would put up soundproof foam on the windows and doors, and you would tie balloons all over the place and then surprise Natara.

Plan no.2- You just straight out surprise her at her door.

You write these plans down on paper to show to Mal next time you're at work. What should you do? Go to the gym? Nah… the gym sucks. You decide to take a stroll outside. You go to the park, where you watch as little kids play around and joke. You then take a stroll around the neighborhood.

**Mal's POV**

You get a call from Amy.

"Hey Mal!"

"Hey Ames!"

"You want to meet me at the park today?" Amy says! "Sure we can!" You say with an tone of excitement your voice. I'll be on my way immediately. You get to your car and drive at a medium pace.

A few minutes later, you're at the park, and you see Amy in a beautiful red and blue dress. You walk up to her as you say "Wow Ames I must say, you look pretty today!" "Going somewhere?"

"Hee hee hee." She giggles. "Thank you!" She says, smiling. "And, I was strolling in the park and I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh? About what?"

"I'm planning to throw a party for Nat's birthday."

"Ames, you know that if we throw a party for Natara, we will risk losing our heads"

"As I said, let _**me**_ do this. Natara is friendliest with me and Ken."

"Okay, okay. But make sure she doesn't bite your heads."

Amy giggles as the two of you walk around the park and on the streets.

You two decide to walk past building, and into darker alleys.

"Ames, is not safe to go down here." "Don't worry, Mal, you say, smiling. It's broad daylight; no one will come for us." About two minutes later, three lanky men come out. Mal jumps in between you and the men.

"What the hell do you want with us?" Mal says furiously. "We want that lady over there." They point at you. Mal refuses to let them have you, so one of them puts on brass knuckles and punches Mal unconscious.

"NO!"

The men shut your mouth with their hand and put you down. They start to unzip your dress.

_**Hope you enjoyed guys! What do you think will happen to Amy! Well we will see in the upcoming chapter!**_


End file.
